


Your Arms Around Me, Holding So Tightly

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the moment, he is pressed up against Derek’s back, face smashed into his neck and a leg hooked over his hip. He can feel every muscle in his stomach press against his back. Derek is not enough of an adult to handle this. He can’t even run away because. Well.</p><p>He doesn’t want to run away. It’s nice, to be held like this by Dex. He has really soft skin and even though he’s holding onto Derek so tightly, it’s still kind of gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Around Me, Holding So Tightly

“WILL!” Derek watched with wide eyes as Dex was tackled to the ground by three kids. Two sat by his shoulders, and Derek was a little scared to notice twins, and there was a small boy sitting on his stomach. He was shocked to notice that Dex didn’t even look annoyed, he actually looked happy. He didn’t move from where he stood, holding his bags in his hands while Dex’s dad slapped him on the shoulder and collected all the bags and headed inside. With a deep breath, he shut the car door behind him after sending a desperate look to the closed front door. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take a hit like this, dude.” Derek shoved his hands in his pockets, nails digging into his thighs through the fabric of his jeans.

“Ha ha, Nurse. C’mere, Gina’s on the left, and Lydia’s on the right, and they’re twelve. This is Charlie and he’s six. Say hi, guys.” Dex laughed, probably at the deer-in-headlights look he sent him as he started untangling himself from the group of children.

Derek gulped as six pairs of eyes gazed up at him. He smiled and pulled his hand from his pocket and waved. This was going to be a long weekend. 

* * *

 

“Okay, you’re in my room ‘cause the guest room is currently still filled with Charlie’s baby things. Hope this works.” Derek’s eyes were glued to Dex’s recently revealed shoulders which were covered in freckles. His shirt was done for, the back covered in grass stains and mud from the kids’ greeting. 

“Chill, Dex, it’ll be great. Kinda like we’re little kids at a sleepover.” Derek grinned, dropping his stuff near the air mattress that’s been pushed in between the closet door and a desk littered with college pamphlets, Samwell being at the top of the pile. He just barely caught sight of something circled in bright red pen before Dex came over and gathered it up, shoving it into a drawer that squeaked when it opened so Derek can’t even sneak a look at it later.

Derek eyed the air mattress greedily, thinking that if he can’t be nosy he can sleep. He just took a step towards it before being jerked back by a strong hand.

“Oh no, you’re on the bed. My mom would _kill_  me if you slept on that thing.”

“What? I can’t take the bed. It’s your room.”

“Nursey, you’re taking the bed.”

“No, _you’re_  taking the bed. I swear to God if you don’t, I’m gonna climb onto that air mattress with you dude.”

Derek watched as Dex’s face turned red, hand pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, look, your bed is big enough to share. I can sleep against the wall, we stick to our sides. For once in your life Poindexter, don’t argue.”

He couldn’t stop the smirk the stretched across his face at the glare Dex sent him. His victory over winning the argument abruptly ends when he realizes that he’s going to be sharing a bed with Dex. Who, if he remembers correctly, only sleeps in his underwear. Fuck.

* * *

So, sleeping with your crush is the ultimate worst, Derek has decided.

It wasn’t bad earlier, when they came into the room and could just barely change into pajamas before collapsing on their parts of the bed. Dex had even wore a tshirt to sleep this time, but it was tight and  _clung_  to Dex’s shoulders, and Derek ignored the part of him that was sad to watch his freckles disappear.

After getting under the covers, Dex curled towards the front of the bed and Derek curled towards the wall, and it was all going find until they fell asleep.

 

Dex is hot. And he doesn’t mean aesthetically.

Well, he is hot that way, Derek knew this. What he meant is that Dex is the human embodiment of a furnace. 

Dex is a cuddle monster. At the moment, he is pressed up against Derek’s back, face smashed into his neck and a leg hooked over his hip. He can feel every muscle in his stomach press against his back. Derek is not enough of an adult to handle this. He can’t even run away because. Well.

He doesn’t want to run away. It’s nice, to be held like this by Dex. He has really soft skin and even though he’s holding onto Derek so tightly, it’s still kind of gentle.

He took a deep breath, reaching down and laying his hand on top of Dex’s.

He fell asleep.

* * *

When Will wakes up, it’s to soft snores and barely there sunlight. Nursey is in front of him, head tucked down to his chest and breathing deep in between snoring. His hand and chest are sweaty, but he doesn’t move a muscle, doesn’t even breathe to loudly to avoid waking Nursey and losing this.

The scent of his stupidly expensive cologne nearly suffocates him when he’s this close. It smells good though, so Will cuddles in closer and let himself drift off.

 

 

When they wake up, hours later to sun streaming through blinds Will forgot to close, they’re no longer curled up against each other. Both of them ignore the disappointment growing inside them, and get up and start the day. Maybe if they work real hard today, they can go to sleep sooner. Maybe.


End file.
